The Rewrite of Naruto
The Rewrite of Naruto is a special Fanfiction that takes within an Alternate Universe, also known as AU. Below will have list of suggestions, ideas, what user controls what character(s) and the Arc's and rp's that take place within the AU. Beginning Story The AU will start within the Nine-Tails attack though we won't rp through the entire assault of the Nine-tails. We start there so we could change the event that only Minato gets killed instead of both him and Kushina. This does mean that Naruto will grow up with a mother and Jiraiya will act more of the father figure since he was Naruto's godfather. From there we will see how Naruto goes on with his life of being hated as the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki. Rules The following are rules that all participants will have to follow unless I or Green where to exclude someone for a certain rule. * No one can Godmode. That seems like a normal rule right? * Stay within the Characters personalities. But saying that, characters personalities can be modify a little bit not completely rewrite it. * Have the characters powers within check. So don't give Naruto Chidori or something of the like. And also, a Genin would most likely be hit by a Jonin so keep it realistic. * When you want to make your character ask Na'Jorne and when he says yes, put (RN) at the end of it to show that it is for the AU. * If you are accused of not following the rules you can lose characters that you broke the rule with. * You may lose a character in the beggining to give to someone else if you were to have an abundance of characters but you will be told. * Do not just use the characters to battle. Use them to make stories as the point of this AU is to try and make all characters better. What to do? So when you are granted to make the character by me you can start to rp with them BUT, do not use them that would just ruin the story. For example would be for Kisame to attack Kumogakure for no reason. But rp's like that will have to be brought up to my attention and I will discuss it with Green. You can use them to just fight only but don't make it a habit as I will warn you until Green and I think we should remove the character from your possession. Every rp made will need a special tag that I will try and create and also will need (RN) at the end of the name. You cannot do two rp's at once since it will be required to update the character right after the rp. It may be a minor update to just his history to a big one where you will have to add a bunch of info to their abilities. Though what will be interesting is say a Seven swordsman were to be killed, the person who had killed him could ask Green and I if they could take the sword or if it were to be a KG. We will evaluate the abilities of the character to see if they could make good use of the Kekkei Genkai/item/ability. Suggestions The following are Suggestions that where given by the community and will say if they where accepted or not. * Kushina is living - Accepted * Have Shisui be a blind mofo that’s great at everything. - Accepted * Guren becomes Orochimaru's second host instead of Gen'yūmaru - Accepted * Orochimaru summons the third raikage, the second mizukage, and the 4th kazekage instead of the first and second hokages to fight hiruzen * Obito is the one who lived and Kakashi perished during the war. - rejected * Haruno Sakura is the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki.- rejected * Naruto is Namikaze Naruto and not the local idiot. * Sasuke is a woman.- rejected * The Third Hokage lives up to his reputation as God of Shinobi and remains a badass. * Madara died at the Valley of the End. * Madara did end up trusting Hashirama and became the Second Hokage.-rejected * Good! Orochimaru. * Dan Kato lives.-rejected * Tsunade demonstrates more than just Senju heritage, she's got the legacy of the Uzumaki and Senju flowing in her veins. Fuinjutsu, Chakra Chains, Wood Release, etc. She becomes the next God of Shinobi, inheriting the title from her sensei Sarutobi. * The Warring Clans era never ended, Hashirama's plans for a unified village failed. Clans have continued to war for the past century, with the Senju and Uchiha remaining strong. Will there ever be peace? Arcs Character List Na'Jorne * Naruto Uzumaki * Shisui Uchiha * Kakashi Uchiha * Zabuza Momochi * Might Guy * Tsunade Green Dragon Crescent Blade * Konan * Nagato * Yahiko * Hinata Hyūga * Tenten * Fū * Tobirama Senju * Temari * Anko Dal101 * Sakura Haruno * Rock Lee * Orochimaru * Asuma Sarutobi * Danzō Shimaru * Ichiraku People * Hidan * Sound Four Members that aren't taken SixpathsofSamoa * Raido Σ (Replaced Madara in a way) * Kidomaru (Sound Four Member) * Shikamaru Nara Ita * Itachi Uchiha * Deidara * Killer Bee * Kabuto Yakushi * A * Kisame Hoshigaki * Darui * Neji Hyūga Chix777 * Yagura * Utakata * Han * Ino Yamanaka * Kimimaro (Sound Four Member) * Haku * Sasori * Kushimaru Kuriarare Sainami * Obito/Tobi Uchiha * Gaara La Paradox * Sasuke Uchiha * Minato Namazaki Berserkchart * Jiraiya Benkightprime * Madara Uchiha (For Flashbacks Only) ISavage * Shino Aburame Static * Torune * Lord Mu Ash * Sai Xiang Hyuga * Konohamaru Sarutobi Trivia * Suggestions can still be given. * Users can still request new characters if so wish to.